Something More
by lilyluna13
Summary: Claire Lyons had it all. She was popular, had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. Her family life was perfect. But then one mistake put it all at risk. Rated T. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you like this! Please review. Otherwise I'll think no one's reading it and won't update :(. Anyway, enjoy :D**

SOMETHING MORE: CHAPTER ONE: HALLOWEEN COSTUMES

"We could go as … I dunno. Beauty and the Beast?" asked Claire. She and Cam had been trying to come up with a Halloween costume idea for half an hour. So far, they hadn't gotten anywhere.

Cam could tell that she hadn't meant for him to take it seriously.

"I have an idea," said Claire suddenly, breaking the silence. She got up and walked over towards the Lyons's TV.

"What are you doing?" asked Cam, confused.

"Let's look through these movies and see if we get any ideas," she answered.

They looked through the DVDs for a few minutes before Cam spoke. "What about this?" he said, holding up a copy of _Grease_. "Its not my favorite movie but I think it's OK and I know you love it."

The last part made Claire smile. The fact that Cam would dress up as a character in a movie that he didn't really like. Because he knew she would like it. Although she already knew that he really loved her. They'd been dating … she frowned. How long had it been? A few years. Cam had been her first real boyfriend, but she'd kissed one or two boys before him and she knew that he was the real deal. True love. Her one and only. She smiled at the thought.

"So we'd go as Danny and Sandy? That is such a great idea! Let's get started on the costumes right now! Come on, let's hit the mall! Wait a second! Maybe Amanda, Britney, and Dakota would go as the rest of the Pink Ladies! And their boyfriends could be the T-Birds! I mean, you guys aren't all exactly best friends, but you're friendly. And it would mostly be just us. Britney will probably go a block and then go find some nice place to make out for the rest of the night."

"That sounds like a cool idea. If we were going to be as a group the whole time I'd say no, but whatever. It's going to be about you and me Claire-slash-Sandy."

Claire laughed. "I'm gonna text them! They are so gonna love this idea!" She pulled out her iPhone, and texted her three best friends, the other members of the most popular clique in the sophomore class. They were also way cooler than the cliques of the freshman and junior classes. Claire, being co-captain of the cheerleading team and ready to become the captain next year, was the alpha of the clique. Of course, they all responded quickly. Britney, always wanting to be the leader or the star, replied first, with a text that said, "i call rizzo xD" Claire texted back with, "u rplied 1st so u can b rizzo :D."

Then Amanda texted, wanting to be Frenchie. And Dakota wanted to be Marty. _Go figure, _thought Claire, _Britney would be Sandy, but I'm Sandy. Since she wants the main character anyway, she calls Rizzo. Amanda is exactly like Frenchie. A little bit of an airhead, wants to be a makeup artist. And Dakota's pretty sophisticated. Well we all are, just Dakota makes a big deal out of it. What with refusing to date anyone younger than a senior and all that._

"So, what should we wear? Like what scene from the movie? I think Sandy's really the only one who dresses very differently in different parts of the movie, right? So it's basically up to you," said Cam, breaking Claire's train of thought.

"I kind of want to be at the end. Like during 'you're The One That I Want.' Let's watch that scene just for a refresher. Even though I know exactly what they're wearing."

They sat on the couch and watched them. Claire said, "Oh my god, you should be Danny with his track sweater thingy-majigg, and I'll be Sandy in her greaser outfit, so we're both showing how the character changed to get the other one. See?"

"Sounds great. So before we hit the mall, shouldn't we make a list of what we want to buy?" asked Cam.

They sat down at the table and began making lists. Then they left to go to the mall.

"Okay, great job girls! Now go shower off!" said Coach Brown, the Westchester High School varsity cheerleading team's coach. They had just cheered for the football team's first game of the season, and they had won. Amanda, Britney, Claire, and Dakota walked off to the showers laughing about something. Massie didn't know what it was. Why was Claire over there with them? She shouldn't be at the point of the triangle, the middle of the group with some other clique. She should have been on the edges with the Pretty Committee. Claire wasn't supposed to be an alpha. That was Massie's job. She'd assumed that this act would last only a week or two into the school year. Then cheerleading tryouts would happen, Claire and her sidekicks would be cut, Massie would be co-captain, not Claire. And Massie should have been the popular one with the quarterback one. Who would be captain next year and the year after. Cam should have been hers. She'd never looked at Cam twice until last year, when she'd decided that revenge would be sweet. Now she had a crush on him. They'd worked on a school project recently and she was head over heels for him. She had to have him. And then somehow kick Claire off the squad. But how?

"Okay, so I have stuff for me and Cam. What do you guys have already? Anything?" asked Claire. They were at Amanda's house, working on their Halloween costumes.

"Ooh, can you show us? Please?" asked Amanda. "I wanna see!"

"It's at my house! But after we go shopping for you guys, we'll all go to my house, uncludign the guys and try on our costumes. And sing the songs our characters sing! Oh my god, that's gonna be so much fun!"

"Can we go shopping now?" asked Dakota in a bored tone.

"Cam and I are being Sandy and Danny in the scene with 'You're the One That I Want" and "We Go Together.' So do you guys want to go in the same scene?"

"Of course," said Amanda, slipping her blond hair. "We have to match. After all, 'We Go Together'" They all laughed at that a little bit.

They watched the last scene, and they all made a list of what they wanted, and then hopped in Britney's convertible Mustang. Britney always had to have the coolest anything around. She dressed in the newest trends and usually showed a lot of skin. Her idol was Britney Spears. All the girls had a celebrity idol with their name: Amanda Seyfried, Britney Spears, Claire Danes, and Dakota Fanning. They wanted to be like them in how they dressed, or their career, or their looks. It varied from girl to girl.

They got out at the Westchester mall and shopped around, finding exactly what they were looking for. They decided to have a boy-girl sleepover at Britne's house next week because her parents were going to be out of town. They'd made her swear to not have a party, but they hadn't specified sleepovers. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. They were going to watch Grease and perform every song that heir characters were in. Claire was so excited!

**A/N: not much action, i know. But if I get some reviews (cough, cough) I will update soon! And I promise, action and excitement is coming soon! I have a basic plot worked out, but I am totally open to you suggestions! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realized that i forgot to do this last chapter so I'm doing it now: i don't own the clique or the characters or anything else. This is longer than the last chapter, too. Please review!**

SOMETHING MORE: CHAPTER TWO: MASSIE HAS AN IDEA (ISH)

"You look great!" said Claire excitedly. "Just like Danny. Except for the eyes. But those are my favorite part about you, anyway" Claire reached up and kissed him.

"Claire!" Judi squealed, opening the door. "Let me see!"

Cam and Claire stepped apart quickly. Judi pulled them out into the entry hall and took about a gazillion photos before she let them finally go. "Have fun at the party tonight! And you're staying at Britney's?"

"Yes," said Claire. Cam opened up her door, and she got into the car. They drove across town talking about the most random things. Cam had given Claire a pack of Sour Patch Watermelon, which she shared with him on the way. Then she rang the doorbell at Britney's. Amanda answered.

"Hey, Amanda," said Claire. "Who else is here?"

"Josh should be here any minute. Britney and Luke are in the living room and Dakota and Zach are on their way."

"Cool," said Claire, walking back towards the huge living room. The coffee table had been cleared to make room for sleeping bags. Britney and Luke were making out on the couch, his hand up her shirt. No, she didn't have a shirt on. His hand was up her bra.

Claire raised her eyebrows at Amanda, who shrugged. "You know how Britney is," she said.

"Oi! Britney! Luke! We were supposed to be in costume, remember?"

"Oh, sorry," giggled Britney. "We only just got back from shopping."

"You were shopping in _that_?" asked Amanda, eyeing Britney's leather booty shorts and bra skeptically.

Britney shrugged. "I had a cardigan on."

"OK, whatever," said Claire, breaking up the argument before it could start. Amanda did leave some skin exposed, but she really did not like people walking around in as little as their underwear. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," volunteered Claire. It was Josh, Dakota, and

"OK, guys," said Britney. "There's not much room in here, so Luke and I will be sleeping in my parents' bedroom, okay? And someone else can sleep in my room, if you guys want."

"I will," said Amanda. "And Josh will sleep with me."

Claire raised her eyebrows at Amanda again. "Not like that, I swear!" she shrieked, embarrassed.

They sang all the songs, and fell asleep laughing, all of them in the living room.

School passed relatively calmly the next week. At least, as far as the girls knew. Massie was plotting against Claire. She decided that she was going to befriend Claire again and then steal Cam away. Like she'd go someplace with the two of them, and then ask Claire to buy her some popcorn or something and kiss Cam. She'd allow Cam to see a little bit of her body. Maybe even her entire boob. Because she felt sure that Claire would never let him see anything gunless it was an accident.

Then she saw Claire walking down the hall towards the caf. All alone. Massie hurried up and walked next to her, before anybody else could. "Hey," she said.

"Massie?" asked Claire. "Why are you talking to me?"

Crap, thought Massie. This was going to be harder than she'd thought. "Just thought I'd say hi. We're friends after all," she said with a false smile.

"Then what was that whole thing about last year? And why do we never talk?" demanded Claire.

"Oh, that. I think we can put that behind us. I don't know what I was thinking. I missed you and I want to hag out sometime."

"Okay."

"What if we go trick or treating together? You and me and Cam and Joe?" asked Massie. Joe was her boyfriend.

"Oh, actually, I already made plans with my friends," she said, emphasizing the word friends.

"Oh, too bad," Massie pouted. "What if you guys come over to Joe's next week and hang in the hot tub? That would be so great!"

"Um, sure. I don't think I have anything planned."

"Then it's settled. Monday at 6. Can't wait!" she squealed.

"okay, well I guess I'll see you then," said Claire, having reached the caf.

"What do you mean? We're not going to eat together?" Massie pouted. "Us and the rest of the PC?"

"No, Massie I have a life, you know," said Claire. Massie looked stung. Claire thought she might have been a little bit harsh. But this was _not _the Massie she knew. It had been over a year since Massie had talked to her. Massie must be trying to put the PC on top again, she thought. And she needs me in order to do that. The thought gave her some satisfaction. But she was a little uneasy not knowing what Massie was up to.

Claire's Diary

November 1. 2:00 AM

Trick or treating was soooo much fun! We left at 6 and oh my gosh, Cam look sooo hot in his costume. Of course, he looks hot all the time. Mom took a gazillion pictures and we finally left. I totally called it. After five minutes, Britney and Luke went back to Britney's to make out and God knows what else. She whispered that they were gonna go in the hot tub, if we wanted to join them. No one in their right mind would have joined them. Unless you wanted to see them having sex. I wouldn't be too surprised if they had had sex.

Cam brought me home at 1. and then we made out under the tree outside for like half an hour and we came in. He had his han dupe my shirt (but over my bra) because I don't want his hand inside my bra if there's even the slightest possibility we'll get caught. Even though I don't think it would make much difference to the person catching us. Whatever.

I wonder what Massie is up to. I'll find out tomorrow night. Shit, that's tonight, actually. I better get some sleep before school.

**A/N: Next chapter: Joe's hot tub. This is still kinda boring but I promise that it will get more exciting if not next chapter, than the chapter after. I command you to review. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long! I kind of lost interest, but then it came back. And I started high school, so I got kind of caught up in that. Please don't get mad at me! So here's chapter 3, Joe's hot Tub. Oh, and I moved it to 5, so the timing's going to be like that.**

THE HOT TUB

The doorbell rang, startling Massie and Joe, who had been making out on the couch. Massie got up to get it, her hair mussed. Crap, she thought, Claire actually looks pretty. Claire was wearing a simple black body-con skirt with a tank top that showed the outline of her B-cups, without showing skin. Massie was wearing booty shorts (with the zipper undone, but that wasn't on purpose.) and a loose top.

"Hey Massie," said Claire uneasily. She still didn't quite trust this.

"Oh hey guys. Come on in. Hot tub's out back," she replied.

"Can I change in the bathroom?" asked Claire.

"Sure. Cam you can use another bathroom or wait for Claire to finish. Meet me and Joe out back."

Claire and Cam were relaxing in the hot tub, kissing, and Joe was just kind of sitting there awkwardly, hoping that Massie would come out soon. Massie was watching out the glass window, looking jealously at Claire. She stepped out of the Claire and slid into the hot tub in just her bra and underwear. "Hey. I forgot my bathing suit," she lied. "But I wouldn't miss this because of that."

They sat around for a while, Claire and Cam talking and kissing, and Massie and Joe kissing and talking. Then Claire announced that she had to use the bathroom. Massie put her plan into action. "Joe," she asked sweetly. "Will you go get me a soda, please?" She'd asked for a soda because she knew they were the farthest away. She slid over closer to Cam, leaning over to show him more of her body. Not that she needed to; her bra was completely see-through. That was why she had worn a white bra. She giggled, and smiled flirtatiously at him. When he didn't respond, she kissed him. Just then, as Cam was pushing her away, Claire walked out and, having seen everything (because she only faked needing to pee so she could find out what Massie was up to.) started yelling at Massie. "You bitch!" she shouted. "You invited me over here just so you could steal my boyfriend. And you had a bathing suit," she continued, holding it up. Massie had left in on the bed of the guest room that led out towards the yard, the room Claire had walked through. "You just lost any chance you had of regaining my friendship, of ever being the alpha again," she spat. "And you probably lost your boyfriend too," she said nodding at Joe, who had also seen everything, the sodas having been in a different place than usual. "We're leaving," She pulled her skirt and shirt on over her swimsuit and handed Cam a shirt.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Claire when they had walked a block or two away.

"Do you want to eat at my house? My parents aren't going to be home till after lunch tomorrow," asked Cam.

"Okay," said Claire.

Three hours later, the movie Claire and Cam had been watching (_Valentine's Day, _because Claire felt like it) ended, and Cam asked if she wanted to sleep over. "Because I don't want you to take the bus all by yourself this late at night."

"It's only 8:30," Claire said, rolling her eyes. "But sure, I'll stay. I'll tell my mom that I'm at Massie's and that she'll take me to school in the morning."

They walked into Cam's room, and Cam thought it was probably a good idea for Claire to sleep in the guest room. He couldn't resist kissing her one more time, though. They fell on to the bed without breaking the kiss, and Cam's hand traveled over her body, pulling off her clothes. Cam was only wearing his swim trunks, and Claire's hands pulled those off easily.

Claire rolled over on the bed to silence her alarm. Then she realized that she was naked, and that Cam was naked beside her. He stretched his arms groggily. Claire smiled at him, and went to take a shower.

As Cam got into the shower, Claire started to get dressed. She thought she didn't have anything to wear when she remembered that she had her cheer bag downstairs, and that there was a football game today, so she had to wear her uniform to school. Perfect, she thought. She put on her skirt and a shirt of Cam's and went to get her cheer bag.

**A/N: again, sorry that took so long. But a long(ish) chapter for you all! And a little bit of drama. Don't worry, more's coming. Massie has a plan that you'll start to see more of next chapter. But only if you review. And tell your friends so they can review. More reviews = happier me = faster updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry its been so long! i've just been so busy. Anyway, I wont go on and on about that cuz I hate when people do that. Anyway, this chapter is a week after Massie's hot tub. **

Chapter 4:

"Let's just do this one more time, and you can hit the locker rooms," said Coach Brown.

The cheerleaders all sighed and got in place. Once she was satisfied that they were perfect, theye all hit the showers. Of course Claire was one of the first five to shower, since she was the co-captain. As she showered after the grueling cheer practice, she zoned out. Olivia, a blond slutty girl, who was next in line made a snide remark about how she to0k a long time, and Claire snapped at her. Olivia looked stung. Claire felt bad, since Olivia was usually nice, but she started thinking about how unlike her it usually was. She realized she was nearing her time of the month, and brushed it off. She and the girls were going to hang in Britney's hot tub today, and she didn't want to be in a bad mood.

The week passed, and Claire was still very moody. The girls and Cam figured it was just that time of the month and gave Claire a break. But when her period didn't come, Claire started to worry.

**A/N: short chapter and a mini-cliffhanger. I will update again later today, though. You most likely already know what's going on but I just felt like what happens next should be the start of a new chapter.**


End file.
